Kingdom Hearts: DeepDive Private High:
by Ai-Musik
Summary: This fan fic stars Roxas who has this weird feeling that sometings not right, the organization is plotting something that involves not only him but everyone else! Soon Roxas is spirited away to a private school called Deep Dive were he and every
1. Chapter 1

[:Kingdom Hearts: Deep~Dive Private High:}3

[.] [O.O] [^.^] [-.-"] [T^T] [X_x}3

Hello~Hello this is Ai here to say welcome to my fan fic

~previous works~

New Memories- on hiatus/ being tweaked

One Happy High- between friends it will never be on fan

Rurouni Basket- its being tweaked

and several others I contradict myself way to much so many of works remain

un finished or stuck waiting to be posted, this is my first fan fiction of this format

usually I find myself more comfortable with play format.

p.s. if you see any mistakes please contact me

~thank you~

* * *

prologue

This fan fic stars Roxas who has this weird feeling that

sometings not right, the organization is plotting something

that involves not only him but everyone else!

Soon Roxas is spirited away to a private school called

Deep Dive were he and everyone else can be monitored

by the Organization and there members who make up part

of the teachers and students.

* * *

the intro has two parts Roxas side and the Organizations

side when it goes to the Org you'll see a (XIII) in the line border

~[O.O]~Enjoy~3

* * *

[:Intro 1~ It all begins tonight:]

"Hey"

"wake up"

"Are you dead?"

"Am I?" was my response to my dim-witted brunette brother. *poke poke*

"Um Roxy?" my eyes open to darkness. "What time is it?" "2:30 of the

A.M" my eyes try to focus. "Sora whats wrong?" why does this feel weird?

My twin... this room it all feels~ "I'm... nervous" then as if to calm both our

nerves he crawls into my bed and wraps his arms around me. "It's going to

be alright" *snore* wow apparently he was'nt that nervous... tomorrow

what happens tomorrow thats such a big deal? It runs up and smacks

me in the face. Thats right I remember... school, a new school far away

from everything i've known. My nerves start to reel all over again. *snore*

Sora's snore is oddly relaxing... Im starting to drift too...

__________________________XIII____________________________

[:Intro 2~ The Organization:]

A screen goes black and the room erupts with laughter. " Wow they're

completely oblivious" a girl with blone hair scoffs. Bright green eyes catch

her words" Well duh Larxene our boy Xirus not only adorable but amazing

to boot." Larxene snorts taking offense to anothers complement " Im just

trying to say your ex is about as bright as Xaldins socks." The room

automatically becomes silent until three men re-enter. "Now now you two

your on probation so I suggest you shut it and listen to the superior" the

mans one golden hawk like eye flashes around the room getting the others

to silently watch their silver haired leader.

* * *

[:Chapter 1~ Good Luck! :]

"Roxas dear are you awake?" The smell of bacon enters my room *yawn*

"morning sweetie I brought you breakfast in bed Sora told me you were

tired." I still am, I try to act enthusiastic about getting out of bed only to trip

on air. My mom tries and fails to suppress a giggle "well now that your

awake hurry up and get dressed and come downstairs, I put your uniform

in the closet." As soon as I hear her feet touch the bottom of stairs, I start

to devour my plate of eggs, bacon and strawberry muffins when something

on my computer catches my eye.

Odoru Hi no Kaze: Anata wa gakkari ka? [T^T] (are you disappointed?)

Disappointed why would I be disappointed? I roll my eyes and then type

my reply.

Roxas: Watashi wa isoide imas! (Im in a hurry)

Odoru Hi no Kaze: ... gambatte \[^.^]/ (good luck)

[ZzZ Odoru Hi no Kaze is offline ZzZ]

Okay? I stare at the screen then shut it off it, was probably my brother I

mean who else could it have been? *knock knock* " hey Roxy hurry up

we've only got thirty minutes left" My brother takes off down the stairs.

Has time passed that fast?!?! The rest of its a blur me getting a shower,

getting dressed into the black uniform, throwing stuff into a duffel bag as

a last minute attempt to grab what I thought I needed, my mom fussing

over my hair and my brothers choice of socks, and the short drive to the

busy airstation. "Hey Roxa's are you listening to me!?!?" Hayner's voice

snaps me out of my daydream "what is it?" I catch myself staring at his

wild hair thinking of the fuss his mom had over it. " That Cid guy asked

you a question!" my attention turns to a guy who clearly looks like he was

forced to wear the now dishevled suit that smells very strongly of alcohol.

"Are you related to a guy named Balthier?" "um no?" the man takes in my

response and reverses it. "I knew it, I knew it I could tell ya know! Me an'

him we're bud's *urp* he's got the cutest wife but she'd kick your teeth in

if you told her so!" he give's me the wierdest grin and continues"boy me

an' you are pal's from now on or as I like to say:

"my porn is your porn"

"my whiskey is your whiskey"

"but if you kiss my hooker I'll have sex with your's!"

Everyones now looking right at me awaiting my response to this clearly

drunk man.

*ding ding* Cid report to the bridge~ Cid report to the bridge *ding ding*

"Ah hell whats going on now?" Cid stumbles to the door while mummering

things about wishing he had stayed with that hooker the other day. "We'll

talk later bud this airship's a piece of shit" and with that he's gone. *blink

blink* "he's the pilot?!?!" Hayner jumps up and starts digging under his

seat. "Oh man were freakin screwed were going to die on this thing!" he

un-earths a bright yellow jacket and immediatley throws it on, everyone

except me, three people in back and my sound asleep brother follow suit.

I try to calm the masses "Um guy's he can't be that bad." Everyone glares

at me " that's because he offered you whiskey and porn you sicko!" A

blonde boy with a deep scar on his face mocks. " Oh my Seifer your here

I did'nt know they let assholes into a private school!" Hayner winks at me

to let me know he's got my back. A purple haired girl never seen away from

Seifer's side pipes up "RAGE" she stands and is followed by the last of

Seifer's gang "Yeah thats not cool Seifers not always an asshole Ya Know!"

*ding ding* um yeah hello this is your Captain speaking to let you know

that we are about to arrive at Deep Dive airstation from there you will

take a train to the academy... oh and no one go into the crapper I just

threw up and the air vent won't open. *ding ding*

~Fin for now~

I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it

please stick around for Chapter 2 and the fun that ensues

[^.^]

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts and it characters are owned by Square Enix and

Disney thank you for taking the time to read it

~Ai Shizu ~


	2. Chapter 2

[:Kingdom Hearts: Deep~Dive Private High:}3

[.] [O.O] [^.^] [-.-"] [T^T] [X_x}3

~previously on Deep Dive~

Roxa's got drunk with Cid...

I was trying to find out how to spell duffel bag in

a dictionary from the early sixties

(no lie... its sad)

Larxene finally got finished with the sex change

yay now the Organization has a girl [^.^]

Demyx can't get past making pancakes on

Hello Kitty happy party pals (on the GBA)

but no seriously go read chapter one Im not telling you

what happened... Im to busy being lazy... and reading manga

and pretending to be completely interested in nothing

OMGAWD THATS SOME AMAZING NOTHING YOU HAVE THERE!

the Fan fic has two parts Roxas side and Axels

when it goes to Axel you'll see a (ORGXIII) in the line border

~[O.O]~Enjoy~3

* * *

[: CHAPTER 2 Red Hair :]

"Roxa's... hey Roxa's"

"what?"

*hee hee* "guess"

"no"

*stomp stomp* "Yo kid wake yer ass up and leave" my eyes open

to the smell of old guy cologne "trust me Im awake... hey your!"

Sora steps in front of Cid my inebriated "bud" "um Roxy lets hurry up

and go were late" I take a second glance at Cid who now looks sober

enough and hungover enough to get mad at me for no reason, I get up

get my duffel and leave.

The Deep Dive airstation and trainstation are linked together we run to the

trainstation side just in time to get in on a blonde mans speech:

"hello everyone and welcome to Deep Dive private high... well its not technically

Deep Dive private high yet, but our lovely trainstation *cough cough* my name is

Professor Even uh... Gezai WHAT TH- uh and Im your future Science teacher.

Im here to tell you a bit about your new school. First off the rules-"

"psssst Roxa's" I turn to see Hayner and Sora giggling non stop "shhh be quiet

and what is it?" Sora turns to me and points at our new science teacher " didn't you

hear? His last name is "laxative" I look around to see several others laughing or trying

not to in the crowd, then I look at the science teacher who looks like he does in fact need

a laxative. "... okay" Hayner laughs "how'd I know you woulnd'nt laugh at him"

"ATTENTION PLEASE"

I look up to see Mr. Gezai clearly upset by everyones reaction to his name:

"Good now that everyones quiet, I can teach you about the Student ID cards

these cards are very important so nobody lose them, they are used not only

to identify you but also to keep track of you incase something where to happen

they also allow you to access all that Deep Dive has to offer, and can be used

just like a credit card to buy items at our school store and any other store you

youngsters go to now a days *heh heh* just refer to them as your swiss army knife."

"Now I'd like the boys on the left and the girls to the right your going to now get your

ID card so make sure your hair looks nice, and you have your information papers

on you."

Hayner moans "Aw great now Mr. laxative can stalk my fine ass." I look back at Hayner

and Sora laughs "your fine ass? Yeah right he'd be stalking me I mean come on

everyone knows Im hot like sauce!" Hayner and Sora then get into yet another one of

there stupid fights:

"Roxas Kagi"

"Sora Kagi"

A girl with dark brown hair smiles at me, then looks at Sora making Hayner sniff his

armpit and frowns "now you two break it up!" she leaves the doorway and pulls them apart.

*Sigh*she sets them both to the ground, and points at Sora and me "follow me" she

takes us to the room she left" hello my names Tifa Im the girls P.E teacher so you won't

be seeing that much of me... its a real shame, so your the twins huh? You are cute!"

We hand her our information slips and she goes over to a computer. " Kay now Roxas

go stand on that blue circle and look normal" I walk over to the circle turn to the camera

and *FLASH* *ding ding* "ohtay heres your ID" she hands me a light blue card with a sad

looking kid on it. "Don't lose it and junk" she points to the door " now you need to go

to the big blue chu-chu swipe your card and your in. 3"

___________________________ORGXIII_______________________________

"Axel are you alive in there?"

My makeshift privacy barrier (thats what we call a door) is being hit repeatedly by

whoever cares enough to do so "Im sorry Im busy making pancakes on Happy

party pals leave a message" the door stops rattling "come on man its Demyx...

I love Hello Kitty let me in, I-I mean I need to talk to you" I roll over to catch glimpse

of what I've been avoiding all morning, several boxes marked in neat handwriting

Roxas Kagi. "Leave me alone" the makeshift privacy barrier seems sad that I'm

rejecting someone who could so easily rip it apart, or get his boyfriend to. "Fine come in

and make it quick" an eep comes from outside and the door thanks me as Demyx comes

bursting in. "OMGawd Axey its soo dark in here" he runs over to the window throws open

the curtains letting his take on light infultrate the new dorm. "me an' puppy ran around all

morning! This place is so BIG to bad its not real huh?" I look at the still hyped Demyx and

wonder what pills he takes "yeah yeah, but hey you better learn to keep the fake thing on

the D.L. when they get here." His permanant smile hints a frown "oh thats right bah, they

would'nt let me an' puppy sleep in the same room... they made me room with a guy named

Hayner!" Im not paying attention to Demyx, nor this place. Im looking at a box, with a name

but not all of the name, because last names aren't important Im looking at the first wondering if it was different would I be as hyped as Demyx, full and ready to carry out

"their" plan and the answer is clear there never was another name its was only his:

"Roxas"

* * *

The train ride was as knew it would be, full of laughter, yelling and me sitting in quiet watching the land take on different shapes at one point Sora pushed my face to the

window making a remark about having my personality altered to be more like his, I

rolled my eyes and made the comment that I'd rather run in front of a double decker bus.

When the train finally stopped and threw open its door it felt like a fish tank with a solitary

hole in it, everyone rushed out all at once leaving me and my brother in its silent wake.

"hey Roxa's... I hope we room together" Sora turns to me with a smile only his face could

produce. "I mean i've never roomed with a complete stranger before... it'd be wierd!"

"Maybe you could room with Hayner and continue the disscussion on whose ass jiggles more!" The look on his face brought me, yes me to laughter "yeah well he is so not hot!

I mean come on the dude lives in the city and runs around in camo sooo not cool!"

The sun fades behind a set of clouds when something catches my complete and total

attention, it may be far away but its familiarity grabs me even from the second floor window.

"Red Hair"

~Fin for now~

thank you for reading chapter 2/ it went by to fast

[O.O] even though its way longer that chapter one

and hey guess what

Chapter three

is actually free

\[^.^]/

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts and it characters are owned by Square Enix and

Disney thank you for taking the time to read it

~Ai Shizu ~


	3. Chapter 3

[:Kingdom Hearts: Deep~Dive Private High:}3

[.] [O.O] [^.^] [-.-"] [T^T] [X_x}3

~previously on Deep Dive~

Roxa's saw Ronald Mc Donald frenching Demyx

and yes you should be as turned on as I am!

A train caught fire 24 fish were killed

I left my ramen on the eye to long and...

now its mush

tea yes tea was used to put out the train fire

and coffee was left feeling un loved and pissed

come on guys you know I won't tell you

but

dont feel blue

read numbers one and two~3

the Fan fic has two parts Roxas side and Axels

when it goes to Axel you'll see a (ORGXIII) in the line border

~[O.O]~Enjoy~3

* * *

[: Chapter 3 The Killing eyes :]

The faded sun gave a last half-hearted attempt to shine

then the clouds over took it and it started to rain. "Roxas Kagi"

"huh?" my day dream came to a halt "y-yes sir?" a large man

with stone like features glared down at me. "you room with Axel Kojima"

he hands me a slip of paper with the number 13 and my name scribbled

on it. "you can go now" I look up, and back down at the paper and start to

walk 13... why does it bug me so much? "boys dorms are on the left" a girl

with short black hair smiles at me "uh thanks?" "hey no prob but honestly

can't you read the sign?" the girl laughs and follows me down the pink stairs.

"I better help you or you'll end up in the janitors closet!" she skips ahead of

me and points up the blue staircase "there you shall find your room, oh and

the name's Yuffie I'm a guardian!" My face shows my confusion "g-guardian?

Of what?" she rolls her eyes and let's out a moan "of the school and everyone

in it we protect you, like how I protected you from walking into a girls room!"

I stare blankly at her until she cracks "okay crazy go find your dorm" she nudges

me up the blue stairs and runs back up the pink.

The noise escalates as I ascend the stairs, when I reach the summit a pillow

lands in my face. I scramble to find my room and claim its sanctuary.

The room sucks me into it and I slam the door turn and take in my new

suroundings: two beds, two closets, two tables and a small bathroom.

My belongings where stacked on and around my bed I started to un-pack.

"Man oh man its crazy out there!" The door slam's and I jump. "Woah hey Mr.

Jumpy calm down" I turn to face an old man with one scar, and one gold

eye, my mouth betrayed my brain "Axel Kojima???" The man let out a huge

string of laughter. "Hell no kid I'm Mr. Braig Taka and Im here to give you this"

he hands me a blue paper with schedule typed in big block letters. "I'ts what we

like to call a schedule did'nt you see the man in dreads next to the guy you got your

room number from?" My mind draws a blank "I had spaced out by then." the man

scoffs and replies "sounds like yo- I mean you need to learn to pay attention... now

wheres Axel Kojima he skipped out of orientation to!" he looks around the room,

turns over an empty box and sighs "dammit have you seen him?" I shake my head

no, and he goes over and checks in the closets sighs again and mummers to himself

"damn I was positive he'd be in there!"

My eyes flash to the last door with a B stamped on it,

its open just a crack but I can see the bright red hair

and piercing green eyes

looking on me with familiar sadness

I let out a breath and my heart stops.

I hear noises lots of them but Im to gone to answer them.

I want to sleep.

Light lots of them my brother used to tell me to

stay away from the light.

My eye's break open to a smile a smile that was probably the source ot "the light"

"welcome back bro" the smile gives me a hug and I wince "where am I?" the

smile laughs and replies " the infirmary... you passed out!" I look around the sterile

room and back at my now fully formed brother "wheres Mr. Taka?" My brother looks

confused but then solves the question on his own. "Oh he's been gone for hours

he just carried you here, talked to the doctor, and walked out cussing to himself!

Which reminds me... DOCTOR MY BROTHERS BACK FROM THE DEAD!!!"

A blonde girl with energy for an army tears open the blinds "OH MAI GAWD ITS

TRUE YUNNIE HES ALIVE!!!" A brunette in a white coat rushes in after her

"Hello my name is Yuna" she does a bow and hands me a tray of food "you passed

out from a lack of sugar so eat this and you can leave" I look down at the tray

crammed with candy, cookies and apples "um... really?" Yuna nods "Yup Im serious

and no help" she glares down at my drooling brother and blonde crys

"Aw Yunnie that was my candy! Oh my name is Rikku Im the sexy nurse" she

runs after Yuna voicing the same complaint. My brother laughs at me "Only you

would pass out due to lack of sugar!"

The cold walls swirl around us as we make our way back to the dorm.

"Roxs I'm going to tell everyone you lost to much blood from a wound you got

fighting a bear okay?" I punch him "why not tell them the truth?" Sora laughs

at me "yeah and have them call you wuss all year I think not!" He stops and

I glare at him "I'm not a-" "Hey Chicken wuss shut the hell up!" I look at Seifer

in PJ's and start laughing, Sora looks at me like i've gone mental and yells back

at Seifer "can it mommas boy Roxa's just got back from killing bears in the

woods and he's still wound up!" I just now noticed something "Um Sora how

long was I out?" Sora looks away from Seifer. "Out fighting bears you mean?

two hours why?" I sighed "no reason its just Im tired I'm going to bed now."

I turn and face the 13 on the door "oh alright I'll be in 7 if you need me" Sora

retreats down the hall and I keep my eyes glued on the door, why am I so

nervous? Because of what happened? I shake my head and open the door.

Im greeted with the smell of food, and the sound of cars "aw man come on

no fair you know I suck at racing games! Im going to tell pup-" they just now

notice me silently closing the door, I look up and smile weakly " H-hello Im

Roxas-". A boy with an oddly fashionable mohawk mullet fly's off the bed and

lands in my now shaking arms. "OMIGOD HI" he gives me another life draining

hug and runs over to a pile of junk food on my roomates desk. "Im Demyx and this

is pizza... you want?" without a yes or a no he starts putting random food on a plate

for me. "Gawd Demyx did you take your pills today, my names Axel commit it to

memory" I look away from Demyx to find someones in front of me I look up and

catch his smile being betrayed by his saddened eyes. "I'm... Roxa's" I find myself

not giving him eye contact but instead looking at his black teardrop tattoos.

"what's wrong?" before I have to answer his question Demyx shoves a tray of

assorted health problems "here ya go you must be hungry from your near death

experience! Who knew Axey was so ugly!" He starts a chain of laughter that is

terminated by a swift wack upside the head, I blush "N-no it was because I did'nt

eat! I swear" I could hear my brother slap his forehead, but I could'nt let Demyx

make fun of my new room mate.

*Knock Knock*

I turned to the now silent door "um whos there?"

silence

Axel walks to the door and yells at the silence "who the fuck is it ?!?!"

he tugs at the still silent door and glares down the hall when it catches

my eye.

"A letter"

he picks it up sniffs it, flips it over and tosses it at me "its for you."

I swing and miss and it lands on the floor where its contents spill out

a neatly folded letter and a black vial I open and read the letter aloud

Reality

(as you know it)

died

evil resides

but in every story theres hope

I shall save you

-Kita

I look down to find the black vial missing in action.

~Fin for now~

thank you for reading chapter 3

sorry it took so long [.]

My I net is no more

because its a whore

wait for number four~3

[]=O~[X.X]~3

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts and it characters are owned by Square Enix and

Disney thank you for taking the time to read it

~Ai Shizu ~


	4. Chapter 4

[:Kingdom Hearts: Deep~Dive Private High:}3

[.] [O.O] [^.^] [-.-"] [T^T] [X_x}3

~previously on Deep Dive~

ROXAS DIED T^T

(okay you know I would'nt do that)

Roxa's walked in on Yuffie changing

Demyx rocks at playing racing games

the sky was blue

thousands of marshmallow monkeys attacked

*sigh* some people think I will still tell them

...lol

the Fan fic has two parts Roxas side and Axels

when it goes to Axel you'll see a (ORGXIII) in the line border

~[O.O]~Enjoy~3

* * *

[: Chapter 4 Promise :]

___________________________ORGXIII_______________________

I was still "asleep" when I heard him wake up it was the first day of hell and

Roxas had to get up as early as possible, my face automatically seeked the

darkness of my pillow as his closet light went on, and I let out a sigh of

happiness when its warmth cradled me. "Oh no where'd my tie go?" Roxas

is a poet and he doesn't know it I chuckled at the stupid saying partly because

it was true, but mostly because sleep still influenced me "what time s'it?" I

heard myself slur. "I'm so sorry I woke you i-it's 4:30" my barely functioning

mind wrapped around the number "In the morning?!?!" I blurted. "Yes you can

go back to sleep" he gave me a half smile that I felt hit the back of my head.

"Nah I was awake" I heard myself lie, I scratched my head in an attempt to

jump start it, Roxas laughed "your bed heads tamer than your awake head!"

gawd its called style, I went to my closet chringed at the thought of more

light hitting me in the face and yanked it open *FLASH* in the white lights

daze I fumbled around to try and find salvation a mini coffee maker greeted

me and I yanked it from its "bed" plugged it in and started making my "wake

your ass up" tonic.

1and a half hours later

full of wake up tonic, a purposely cold shower I felt awake, not rested but awake,

we waltzed into the cafeteria to greet the obvious: no one, except a single cafeteria

lady manning the "Im a freaking early riser" shift. I frowned at her smile but she did'nt

notice or care as she introduced herself. "Good morning you two I'm Aerith and I

teach Culinary Arts, you must be my little helpers this week!" I tried to say no but

Roxa's stopped me by handing her a paper that told her yes, yes we are "Oh good

your just in time let's get started without the girl helpers." The door slammed behind

us as we were greeted with bitch "THIS IS FUCKIN BULLSHIT!!!" I turned to see

Larxene holding a paper next to a tiny blonde girl still rubbing her eye's "Well good

morning Larx I knew I smelled Eau de bitch coming down the hall." my smile and

word's reached her and she stopped, gave me her version of my smile "Morning to

you two Axel! Ronald McDonald told me to thank you for letting him borrow your

hair die!" I was getting ready to tell her she should really consider getting her wig

back from Dolly because her natural look was scaring people when Aerith came back

wondering why she was alone "Oh what luck! Hi girls I'm Aerith your Culinary Arts

teacher. Now everyone follow me!"

"Wow its had to believe we made everyones breakfast and lunch!" Namine peeped

behind her plate, I poked my roll, the caffeine had left me hours ago and it was all I

could do to keep from falling asleep, I burned my hand on the oven and Larxene made

the comment "not so hot now are you?" When Aerith flung an ice pack at me. "yeah its

pretty neat huh?" Roxas smiled at her, and she blushed. "Yeah well you better hope we

did'nt screw up or they'll come at us with pitchforks!" Larxene betrayed her statement

she wanted a fight even if it was against a trashcan. I craved coffee, but I settled with

a crappy energy drink I upturned it and started to feel the caffeine induced rush it

provided when something slammed into our table. "HIYA GUYS... and girls!" Demyx

had finally found us, I glanced over at the source of the slam. A wheelchair confined

Zexion, used as a battering ram by Demyx's boyfriend Saix, Zexion was doing a

fantastic job hidding the pain that his "numb" legs where having. "Demyx just came

over to say hi." Saix lied in the hope that he would be spared sitting with us for an

hour. "No silly we came to join them we've been so lonely!" Demyx looked at me

for acceptance I nodded and he hugged me. "Ohtay Axey be right back" as they

went to get some food Larxene laughed and I knew the laughter was for Zexion

who looked like he wanted to spring out of his wheelchair yell "I'M HEALED" and

run away "Um whats so funny Larxene?" Namine looked shocked at Larxenes

outburst "Oh nothing" she started beating the table with her fist to calm down.

"Nice to meet you Roxas Im Zexion" I turned to find Zexion had freed himself from

Saix and had made his way back to the table. "Are you not eatting?" Roxa's looked

so concerned I started laughing too "I'm going to I'm waiting for Saix to bring it."

"I see now you gave him your tray and made a break for it!" Larxene had stopped

beating the poor table to death an resumed her laughing fit, Zexion's face mirrored

his anger. "Larxene do you always have to be an ass?" Larxene replied calmly

"If you don't like me be the better one and walk away!" she started wail laughing

until Namine stopped her "now thats not nice Larxene please be nice" Namine

looked like she was going to cry and I expected Larxene to yell at her. "I'm

sorry Zexion " I looked up from my potatoes to see a side of Larxene I'll never

see again she looked just as sorry as she sounded, I had the wierd urge to

cheer her up. "Now Zexion why did you have to go do that? I've always wanted to

see a meal on wheels!" Roxas gave me an evil look but atleast I cheered Larxene up

she gave me an high five when Saix materialized. "Here you go Zexion" he handed

Zexion his tray and took a seat on the other side of Roxas, Demyx landed between

us and gave Saix a hug. "So hows everyone enjoying school?" Demyx gave everyone

his infectious smile in the hope they'd return it. "You fags are making me sick... Im out!"

Larxene jumped away from the table like it was trying to kill her and skipped away, in

the distance I saw who she was going to... Marluxia, I scoffed. "So how bout you Axey?"

I now felt everyones eyes hit me "It's alright." The bell made me sick.

"Alright kiddos sit yer asses down" ain't Xiggy a pro? His first day teaching and the

entire student body is scared of him I've heard thousands of rumors about him and

the days not even done! Some say he was a hitman, others in the mafia, I started

the rumor that he used to own a farm and a chocobo pecked his eye out for trying to

have his way with it "whats so funny Mr. Kojima?" apparently I was LOLing in class

I coughed stalling for an excuse "Sorry Mr. Taka I just remembered a joke!"

Everyone was looking at me with the same expression "he's dead" Xiggy growled

"well then share it with the class!" I expected he'd say that "Why did the girl mushroom

go out with the boy mushroom?" He rolled his eyes, it was a stupid joke he told me

a couple of weeks ago. "Because he's a fungi" I smiled at the clearly pissed off Xigbar

knowing the worst he could do to me was send me to the principal aka: our superior,

and the worst Xemnas would do is say "go back to class" but I was wrong really wrong

*WHACK*

Xigbar's hand went upside my head, my ears started to ring and I felt like I'd been hit

by a train "now class as you know full and well this is history class not sit around and

tell jokes class, I will not tolerate ignorance!" I heard Larxene's quiet laughter as Xiggy

continued.

"Roxa's Kagi, Axel Kojima i'd like to see you after class" I looked up from my worksheet

five minutes to the bell I would've been saved, Larxene made an annoying oooooh and

several giggled, the bell re-ignited the ringing in my ears. I let out a hateful moan "how

are you holding up?" Xiggy was'nt even looking at me instead his eye met Roxas trying

to catch his fleeting ones "um fine th-thank you" his stunt had scared Roxas just as much

as it hurt me. "If you need anything you let me know alright?" Xigbar smiled at him

god he must've bathed in suck up this morning "Thank you Mr. Taka" Roxas hit the door

on the way out, man he's cute. "Axel how've been holding up kiddo?" Mr. Taka has

changed back into Xigbar and is smiling at me. "Fine considering you left me deaf in

my left ear, but then again I should thank you I have Vexen next!" He gave me his famous

laugh and replied "and I have a meeting with Xemnas, gawd a planning period should

be renamed try not to piss off the superior period, oh yeah sorry bout that had to make

it look real" he gave me a pat on the back and a slip that read:

Let Axel into your class Laxative man

"Oh yeah speaking of Xemnas... what was in that vial? I told Roxa's he imagined it."

I looked at his scar that ruled the left side of his face and wondered silently what

rumors people had started regarding it, he went over to the door and closed it,

returning to his desk he spoke "Oh yeah that... it was poison it would'nt kill ya

just knock you out of Deep Dive's system we think Kitanai uses it to leave Deep

Dive at his own will... Eislex and Xiru are trying to find him but its proving difficult."

Xigbar's face looked pained he'd obviously taking some hits from the other members

regarding his traitor nephew, I knew what he wanted so I left him to his thoughts.

The hallway was quiet as I made my way to class. I was sick... of everything I'd

rather be on a mission, recon, anything.

*BEEP BEEP*

my phone broke the silence. I knew who it was I answered "yes superior?"

"Roxas is'nt in class" Xemnas's voice was cold

and I knew Kita had kept his word.

~Fin for now~

thank you for reading chapter 4

It was fast...

so fast I got motion sickness

but Im still alive

so there will be a number five

~[.O]~

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts and it characters are owned by Square Enix and

Disney thank you for taking the time to read it

~Ai Shizu ~


	5. Chapter 5

[:Kingdom Hearts: Deep~Dive Private High:}3

[.] [O.O] [^.^] [-.-"] [T^T] [X_x}3

~previously on Deep Dive~

Axel saw the light

Larxene's still a bitch

Zexion won the lottery (he bought himself a life)

Namine killed the school mascot sniffles the weirded out hamster

she'll never be forgiven

the Fan fic has two parts Roxas side and Axels

when it goes to Axel you'll see a (ORGXIII) in the

line border and (Roxas) when its Roxas

~[O.O]~Enjoy~3

* * *

[: Chapter 5 Offline :]

The world was spinning, I felt like I was about to die

in the fog that had now wrapped around the school I saw them

two figures in the midst of killing each other... but the red never

came... I tried to move but a wave brought me back down,

I tried to speak but my mouth had the taste of the acidic liquid

I was given.

"Roxas"

Red washed over me.

"Roxas please answer me"

My hand went numb.

"Roxas I never meant to-"

Who turned out the light?

___________________________ORGXIII_______________________

Roxas was gone. I felt how cold he was knowing Kita was responsable

I erupted, flames consumed me but I wasn't scared... I haven't been

scared in forever, I've forgotten the feeling. Eislex stopped, knowing I'd

kill him to, Kita laughed " what an honor I get to face Mr. Pyro" somehow

his eyes met mine through the flames. They were the color of the moon

a paler yellow than his uncle's but they could still break your bones with

a glance, they were the only feature of his face visible, he kept his nose and

mouth hidden from view with a black scarf tattered with age. The story is when

he turned tratior Xaldin and Zexion was ordered to kill him, Kita opened his mouth

to unleash some poison on Xaldin, Xaldin resized kita's mouth now its supposedly

ear to ear, afterward Zexion sealed him in his Lexicon and that was that... no one

knows how he escaped.

I lunged, I knew his tricks and I knew how to take him down, he flew to the right and

I sent him a chakram which tore into a tree... he dodged... I failed

"some power... Im impressed" his voice was coming from behind, I turned only

to see Roxas lying on the cold ground "he's free now Axel you should be happy,

he's out of this lie" Kita greeted my face with his eyes.

I tasted blood.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I looked down to find a dagger logged in my chest.

"It's funny isn't it? Your no longer human yet when your injured you can still

taste it." The fire was gone I collapsed, I started to shake violently the last

thing I saw was him. "Your currently enjoying my favorite poison pyro... It

won't kill you but you'll wish it had."

With my sight gone all I could do was imagine his eyes, his horribly deformed

mouth giving me a warped smile under his scarf.

The pain...

what was pain?

The roller coaster was going up a steep incline.

I told myself it was fun but, my body didn't trust my lie.

I was going to fall.

Hard.

I knew it couldn't be stopped,

but I prayed someone would see my pain.

And make it stop.

I was the only one on the ride.

My eyes searched for something beyond the darkness...

I wasn't in Deep Dive

I was here, the smell was unforgettable I was in the "lab"

I tried to get up but was greeted with a sharp pain in my chest.

"Welcome back Axel" the welcome wasn't warm as Vexen gave me his

snotty old man glare. "How long was I..." I choked the remainder of the venom

was in my throat "A week... we had to temporarily stall Deep Dives program to

fix it and send Roxas back in... Kitanai's no longer in, he escaped before shutdown,

we are awaiting the superior's order to reboot" Vexen handed me a tiny cup with a

purplish liquid in it, I downed it and the nausea stopped. "Thank you..." he then

gave me some painkillers and retreated to some unknown room.

A couple of days later I was in his class it felt like nothing had happened because

to all non members nothing had happened little did they know they had been stuck

in Mr. Gezai's class for one week and three days. "Mr. Kojima answer the question"

Vexen was glaring at me I hadn't heard it so I repiled "pass" a kid named Hayner

laughed and was sent outside, I was given extra homework. Roxas looked up from

his book at me. He was crying. "Hey Roxas whats wrong?" he let out a cry "we... we

died!" I knew what he was talking about somehow underneath it all he'd retained

the memory Vexen got "rid of" I forced myself to laugh "wow Roxs morbid day

dream... why can't you dream of freedom like everyone else?" He cheered up at

the thought of a daydream but he still remained upset "want to hear something

funny? I don't think i've ever been "free"... do you think thats odd?"

I knew the feeling, and I knew why it was so true...

"Ello my lovelys" somehow we made it to Luxords class without getting killed by

Kitanai "my name is Mr. Ryden and Im your english teacher" he handed us introduction

paper and pointed to our table "you'll sit there duckies" I slipped into the aisle seat...

letting Roxas have the window. "Alright love's heres your first assignment... write a

poem about anything except drugs, sex etc... alright darlings get to it" as he

retreated to his desk and a tea pot the girls could'nt conceal there squeels apparently

his british accent was a turn on I rolled my eyes and caught Roxas scribbling away.

"Wow Roxs your going through with it" when he didn't reply I started mine... it wasn't

hard I finished and started to watch the clock, Luxord noticed me and spoke up

"Mr. Kojima share yours first." His face apologized to me secretly and I began:

I wake to darkness

grey never breaks in

where to begin?

What brought me here?

endless fear

Fear is what brought me here

love is whats holding me back

They know how to make me crack

you know how to fix me back

what to do?

its to early to think

could I run?

run with a chain like yours?

should I stay?

stay here and ignite the fears

whats holding me back?

Love.

It was the truth I was in love with the boy who just looked into my eyes he whispered

unthinkingly to me "I love you ." My world collapsed I knew it was 100% Roxas talking

to me. "Ah ducky that was beautiful... Mr. Kagi your next." Luxord looked uneasy

he probably thinks he'll get in trouble. "Um well I kinda wrote it like I was talking to

someone... its hard to explain." :

(can you hear me?)

are you loud?

(I want to scream!)

only shout

(whats this all about?)

Im real

your real

(when was I a fake?)

Sleep never made you wake

(maybe Im real when Im awake?)

its to late

deaths a parlor trick so is fate

(but fates to complicated to be a trick!)

and deaths not?

you think its simple

just to rot?

(I want to scream!)

only shout

...

my its getting late

(no wait!)

waiting never helped

(maybe it can!)

it never will.

It sounded like he's been talking to the superior. I look at him and know that

The organizations having a fit, he'll be erased again, its probably happening

right now. "Uh interesting Mr. Kagi" Luxord smiled at Roxas who was now

"offline".

~Fin for now~

thank you for reading chapter 5

confirming Im still alive

and I hope you get your kicks

~on number six~

(oh yes I did go there)

[-.-"]

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts and it characters are owned by Square Enix and

Disney thank you for taking the time to read it

~Ai Shizu ~


End file.
